Pizza Problem
by Annoying Little Twit
Summary: Set in the FtB-verse. Duo isn't one to hold onto anger. This explains why Duo is angry at Heero in Chapter 12. Cooking a pizza shouldn't be this difficult. Rating for strong language.


He had invited Relena over for a casual dinner at his flat, trying to be the boyfriend that she needed. She insisted that he was 'Fine just the way you are, Heero!', but what normal boyfriend slept with a loaded weapon, and did background checks on everyone that she talked to? He couldn't help himself though. He just didn't feel safe without his gun, and didn't trust a damn soul to be near her.

He cooked a simple dinner of grilled cheese and tomato soup, the extent of his cooking skills, but she insisted that it didn't bother her. As they caught each other up on the current happenings in their lives, the topic turned to the child that Trowa had taken in.

"I think it's sweet how Trowa is sticking with this. I never would have taken him for a family man," Relena said, sipping at her lemonade. They were on his sofa, Relena curled up against his chest, his arm loosely wrapped around her.

"The child is very much an animal. I can see why the two get along so well," Heero said sullenly, phantom pains twitching in his arm where the beast-like kid had taken a bite of him. She just smacked his arm at the comment.

"He must have had a really hard life away from people. When he can talk more, he might be able to tell us why he is that way. Duo said that he was learning English."

Heero just grunted, tilting his head to look up at the ceiling. His opinion on the matter was that those two were getting in over their heads. They could barely get along with each other, and they were trying to raise a kid?

Insane, that was what all of this was. Plain crazy.

The phone started ringing over in the kitchen, where Relena's purse was left on the counter. She sighed, leaving the warmth of Heero's body to dig her cell out of the overstuffed bag.

"Hello?" she asked, and she pulled the phone away from her ear as a blearing that even _he_could hear came out of the earpiece. He placed the sound as an alarm, and he could hear Duo's voice on the other end.

"'Lena?"

"Duo? What on earth…? What happened?"

Heero moved closer, curious as to what Duo had gotten himself into _this_ time.

"I'z makin' pizza fer Davy an' me. Tro' ain't here righ' now, an' like, da oven jus' wennup in flames!"

"Slow down, I can't understand you. The pizza caught on fire?"

"Yah! I did do nuddin!"

Heero started laughing, leaning against Relena's shoulder to hear him better.

"What kind of pizza was it?" Relena asked calmly, though a smile was spreading over her face, and she smacked his arm to quiet him.

"I pulled it outta da freeze…" Duo said, coughing. The alarm got a bit quieter, but was still there.

"Did you take it out of the package?"

"…Was I supposed to?"

He laughed harder, putting more of his weight against his girlfriend's small frame as he tried to gain some control. He could hear Duo shouting over the line "Shaddup Heero!," but it didn't help his demeanor whatsoever.

"Duo, did you even read the directions?" Relena asked, perplexed.

"No! It's a fuckin' pizza, goddammit. It ain't rocket science!" Duo snarled, coughing more. The alarm turned off.

"Apparently, it is," Heero snorted. "Guy can pilot a mobile suit, but can't cook a simple pre-made pizza…"

"Shut up, man! How's I 'poseta know I hadda take it owdda da box firs'? Z'a fuckin' pizza! Came in a fuckin' box."

"Couldn't even take the plastic off?" he taunted, smirking. Relena scowled at him, shaking her head.

"Wha' plas'ic? I jus' too' da thing oudda da freeze, an' turned da oven allda way on."

"How did you think you'd know when it would be done if you didn't read the box?" Relena asked calmly, and Duo stuttered slightly.

"Uhm… I mean… I figa'd I'd smell it when it'd be done…"

"Oh Duo…" Relena sighed. Heero called over the line "Good job, man."

"Fuck off!"

"Heero!"

* * *

><p>AN – Inspired by a conversation with **luvsanime02**,who asked me why Duo was still angry with Heero if they had made up earlier in the story. This is why Duo was mad at Heero in Chapter 12, Dirt, in FtB.


End file.
